


Trembling on Some New Beginning

by DarthAbby



Series: Lover, Be Good To Me [1]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BJ is their new boytoy, Cock Rings, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, There's not a LOT of plot but it is there, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Trapper McIntyre, Trapper and Hawk are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAbby/pseuds/DarthAbby
Summary: BJ raised an eyebrow. “You guys threw a whole party just to see me?”“It was Trapper’s idea!”“Was not,” Trap retorted, poking Hawkeye in the side and making him yelp. “I suggested game night, andyoukept on thinking of people to add to the invite list, and it grew into a whole party.”“But you agreed to it.”ORTrapper and Hawkeye have a plan to get local twunk hipster BJ into their bed.
Relationships: "Trapper" John McIntyre/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, B. J. Hunnicutt/"Trapper" John McIntyre, B. J. Hunnicutt/"Trapper" John McIntyre/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Series: Lover, Be Good To Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779385
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Trembling on Some New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peaceloveandjocularity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceloveandjocularity/gifts).



> Four months ago I thought "man I should write a fic where BJ and Trapper DP Hawkeye" and then I glared and cursed this fic into slow existence.
> 
> So much love to Chris (EffervescentWyrm), who beta-read for me and made sure this thing was at all readable after 4 months of screaming at it, and to the NSFW channel of the M*A*S*H 4077th Discord server, who were so supportive through this whole thing!!! I _never_ would have finished this without you guys cheering me on.
> 
> And, of course, an _extremely_ happy birthday to Adriana -wiggles eyebrows- Hope you enjoy your present, friend!

The party was going pretty well - Trap had apparently invited the whole block, which meant no one was annoyed when they spilled out of the house and into the street. Hawkeye even saw the insufferable guy who lived across from them, Charles, having fun - he was completely smashed and just kind of draped over a lawn chair, but he was at least smiling.

Trapper came up behind Hawk and slipped his hand into Hawk's back pocket. "I hear a motorcycle," he said, so lowly that Hawk strained to hear him over the music and chatter. But if he concentrated… yes, there it was. The distant roar of a bike.

He shot Trapper a grin, and received a smirk in return.

Maybe it was a little ridiculous (a lot ridiculous) to plan a big party and invite practically everyone they knew  _ just _ to get one particular person to attend, but Trapper and Hawkeye were never ones to half-ass things.

They had first met that one particular person through Trapper's ex-girlfriend, Louise.  _ Her _ girlfriend, Peg, had brought along her roommate to one of Max's drag shows a few months back. BJ Hunnicutt was as tall as Trapper, as fond of bad jokes as Hawkeye, as quick-witted as both of them, and had a really awful mustache that he somehow made work.

He was also, on first glance, completely straight and seemingly smitten with Peg. Trap and Hawk had exchanged mournful looks while Louise introduced him to their usual crowd.

And then Trapper caught him chatting up Oliver a few hours later, and all bets were off - especially because Oliver was very happy with his own boyfriend, Steve, and both of them had made it clear they were strictly monogamous.

Trapper had fucked Hawkeye that night from behind, growling about BJ's cock and his nimble hands and his quick tongue until Hawkeye had fallen apart and had needed a few moments to recover before eating Trapper out until his legs shook and his brain was pleasantly quiet.

So, yes, getting BJ into their bedroom for real had been a goal for going on five months now.

Trapper squeezed Hawkeye's butt with the hand still in his back pocket. "You should go greet him when he arrives. You look so…  _ edible _ in that."

"So you've told me," Hawk laughed. He was in the cut-off jean shorts and homemade crop top spray painted to be rainbow that he had worn to Pride the previous year. The same outfit that he had admonished Trapper for almost ripping when they got home from Pride. "You sure about that? What if he steals me away to ravish before I can invite you along?"

Trapper laughed, low in his chest. "You know I love to watch, too."

_ "Fuck, _ Trap, you can't say things like that when there are people around!" Hawk hissed, gesturing vaguely at the party still happening around them.

Trapper bit his lip to keep from laughing again. He liked to watch, but Hawkeye liked  _ being _ watched. It was a fun dynamic that they had played with many times.

The motorcycle grew louder as it neared the party and Trap pushed Hawkeye away gently. "Go on. Say hello to our friend for me."

"And where are  _ you _ going?"

He grinned. "You'll find out later." Which meant he didn't have a plan and Hawk knew it.

Hawkeye rolled his eyes and strolled away, purposefully wiggling his butt as he did so. Trapper heard a few wolf whistles as Hawkeye made his way to the edge of the crowd. Max wandered up, put a cowboy hat on Hawk's head, nodded approvingly, and walked away again as the motorcycle rolled to a stop in front of him.

Trapper watched as Peg got off first, shaking out her helmet hair and greeting Hawkeye with what seemed to be a pointed comment about the hat that he laughed at. Louise emerged from the crowd and grabbed Peg's hand, leading her in the direction of the Pierce-McIntyre back porch.

BJ stood up from the bike and took off his own helmet, greeting Hawkeye with a smile. Trapper grinned as he saw Hawk shift his weight, subtly leaning closer to BJ in the process.

_ God, _ BJ was just  _ unfairly _ attractive - he tucked his motorcycle helmet under one arm and propped the other on his hip as he talked to Hawkeye, like he was in some sort of advertisement. Even from a distance, he looked amazing, and his jeans looked like they had been painted on. Trap couldn't wait to get closer, maybe even close enough to smell his aftershave or the overpriced mustache wax he probably used.

"Trapper!"

He jumped a little, turning to see Peg and Louise behind him, holding cups of punch and giving him knowing looks. "Heya," he said. "I see you found the tub juice."

"And  _ I _ thought tub juice was a thing of the past after we graduated," Louise said pointedly, swirling her red solo cup like a wine glass and grimacing at the pungent alcohol smell rising from it. "What are you playing at, McIntyre?"

_ "Nothing, _ Lou!" he protested. "We had all the stuff lying around, it seemed like a good idea is all."

"All the - you just  _ had _ enough liquor and various fruit juices to fill up a cooler?"

"There's a lot of ice in it, too," he defended weakly. 

"Trapper Johnathan McIntyre, are you  _ nervous _ about something?" Louise asked, eyes glinting in a way that meant trouble.

_ "No." _

"You  _ are," _ she said delightedly. "Honey, the last time you made tub juice and then didn't partake was when you were working up the nerve to come out to me."

"Shut up," Trap grumbled, blushing as he cursed how perceptive she was. And the fact that he was currently holding a beer can instead of a red solo cup. 

"You know what I think?" Peg spoke up suddenly, looking past Trapper to where Hawkeye was still talking to BJ by the curb. "I think this has something to do with the guy I share a lease with."

Trapper's cheeks got warmer, and Louise laughed. "Hit the nail on the head with that one, Peggy. You and Hawkeye have your sights set on BJ, huh?"

"What's it to you?" Trap demanded. "I don't have to take this. I'm leaving." He walked away as the ladies giggled, heading for somewhere that was more private.

* * *

BJ laughed, long and loud, head tipping back towards the sky, and Hawk knew he was in deep.

The wave of soft affection and adoration and amusement that crashed over him took his breath away, because it was all too similar to the feeling he got when he was hit all over again with how much he loved Trapper.

He and Trap had done this before - invited other people in, had some fun and some laughs, made a mess and kissed the other goodbye - but he had never felt this way about anyone but Trapper. That's why he was comfortable letting those others in and out of their lives and bedroom, because it was all in good fun and, at the end of the day, he knew that he and Trap were still good, would always be good, would always have each other.

But BJ was different. If he announced tomorrow that he was moving to Antarctica and didn't plan to return, Hawkeye knew he would be inconsolable. If Max said the same thing, well, Hawk would be sad, sure, but he would also support his friend as best he could.

Because he loved Max like he loved all his friends, but he was rapidly falling  _ in _ love with BJ like he loved Trapper.

"I'm glad you made it," Hawk blurted out suddenly.

"I'm glad you invited me," BJ said, giving him a smile. "Or, I'm glad Trapper invited me."

"Group effort," Hawk said, laughing a little. "C'mon, I'll get you a drink."

"What's on the menu?" BJ asked as they headed for the house.

"Beer, soda, water, Trapper made tub juice, and I'm pretty sure Mildred dropped off a few pitchers of iced tea - if you want wine or brandy or anything fancy like that, we'll have to break into Charles' place."

_ "Tub juice?" _

Hawk laughed. "As much cheap alcohol and random fruit juice as it takes to fill up a standard cooler. Add ice. Serve with a warning to keep it away from open flames. It's what got us through med school."

BJ shook his head. "I'll stick to beer, thanks. Sounds like Phil's Famous Punch, which I swore off years ago."

"Who's Phil?"

"My grandfather."

Hawk laughed uproariously as he led the way past the cooler on the back porch and into the kitchen, weaving between friends and neighbors with ease. “One beer,” he said, grabbing a can from the fridge and presenting it with a flourish.

“My hero,” BJ grinned.

“Hi, Hawkeye.”

“Hey, Radar,” he greeted with a nod. “You doing okay?”

“I’m good,” Radar nodded, not reacting when Hawkeye took off the cowboy hat Max had given him and plopped it onto Radar’s head. “Trapper’s looking for you.”

“Yeah? What’d he say?”

“He didn’t.” Radar shrugged, grabbed a bag of pretzels off of the counter, and headed for the door.

“...who was that?” BJ asked, looking mystified.

“Radar.”

“Yeah, but… who  _ is _ he?”

“He’s… Radar,” Hawkeye shrugged. “You get used to him. C’mon, I know where Trap probably ended up.”

He headed for the staircase, BJ at his heels. “Hey, Hawkeye?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve been wondering…”

“It’s from  _ The Last of the Mohicans, _ my dad was obsessed with it when I was a kid.”

“Oh, no, I know that.”

“Oh. What have you been wondering about, then? Wait, who told you about my nickname?”

“Peg.”

“How does  _ Peg _ know?”

“Lou told her, and I can only assume that Lou learned it from Trapper.”

“...okay, that checks out. Carry on.”

BJ gave a little laugh as they reached the top of the stairs. “Okay, scratch that. Two questions.”

“What’s the first one?”

“The party is downstairs, so why would Trapper be up here?”

“Because up here is where we can access the roof,” Hawkeye tapped the side of his nose. “And the roof is the best place to observe the party without having to interact with people, which is what Trapper does when he gets overwhelmed. He’s social, but he needs breaks.”

“Oh - should I hang back then? I don’t want to make him uncomfortable -”

“It’ll be fine, I promise,” Hawkeye said, opening up a door to reveal a very tiny room with a futon and an end table squished into it. “You’re a chill guy. This way, through the luxurious guest room.”

The window was already partially open, and through it, BJ could see the roof of the small, screened-in back porch - more of a glorified mudroom, really, but big enough to be a serving station for the tub juice, apparently. The backyard was full of people, talking and laughing. Someone had brought over a stake and some horseshoes and there seemed to be a small tournament taking place.

“Hey, handsome,” Hawk said, climbing out of the window with practiced ease, looking over to the side.

BJ heard Trapper laugh lightly in response. “Hey, yourself. I was wondering how long it would take you to get here. I was figuring at least another five minutes.”

“Radar tipped us off.”

“Us - ? Oh, hi, BJ.”

He straightened after following Hawkeye through the window, leaving his beer on the table inside, and turned to see Trapper sitting on the roof, back against the side of the house. Hawk was settling in next to him comfortably. “Hi, Trap. How’s it going?”

“Better, now that you two are here.” Trapper gave him a smile, warm and genuine, and even though the words were cheesy, BJ felt the truth in them and busied himself in trying to find a comfortable seat on the roof, ignoring the warmth of his cheeks.

“BJ was just about to ask me a question,” Hawk said casually, leaning against Trapper as he shifted slightly to look at BJ.

“Really?” Trap asked, bringing a hand up to pet Hawkeye’s hair, almost absentmindedly. “What question would that be?”

Both of their eyes landed on him, and BJ swallowed.

The first thing that flew to his tongue was a lie, as was the second and third - all legitimate questions, but none were the one that he had intended to ask Hawkeye on the stairs. Faced with both of them, though, openly displaying their affection for each other, in the private and almost intimate space of the roof, his courage was failing.

But, no. It had been almost five months of leaping at any and every opportunity to see these two strange and wonderful and  _ very _ attractive men. BJ was patient, but he was hardly a saint, even when it came to himself.

He licked his lips and looked away, over the backyard. “Yeah, I was just wondering, you know…”

“Yeah?”

He shrugged self-consciously. “When you were going to, well,  _ make a move, _ I guess.”

There was a choked noise beside him, and BJ turned to see two  _ very _ shocked faces.

“I mean - fuck -” he scrambled for a way to salvage the situation, but none came to mind. “I - fuck,  _ fuck, _ I’ve been reading this all wrong, haven’t I? And now you both hate me,  _ shit, _ never shoulda opened my mouth -”

“Whoa, whoa, calm down, Beej,” Hawk said, leaning forward and putting his hand on BJ’s knee. “It’s all good! You just caught us off guard.”

“Yeah,” Trapper added, throwing in one of those crooked grins that made BJ’s heart beat faster. “The last time someone beat me to the punch like that, it was Hawk, and I was  _ very _ drunk.”

Hawkeye scoffed. “You were straight-up  _ crossfaded, _ don’t lie.”

_ “Listen.” _

“What do you mean, beat you to the punch?” BJ interrupted before they could follow that debate any further. 

Hawkeye laughed and waved a hand to encompass the party happening below them. “All of this? This is all an excuse to get you over here and spend more time with you.”

BJ raised an eyebrow. “You guys threw a whole party just to see me?”

“It was Trapper’s idea!”

“Was not,” Trap retorted, poking Hawkeye in the side and making him yelp. “I suggested game night, and  _ you  _ kept on thinking of people to add to the invite list, and it grew into a whole party.”

“But you agreed to it,” Hawkeye said swiftly, batting away Trapper’s hand when he tried to poke him again. 

BJ chuckled a little, still feeling off balance. “You guys really did all this… for  _ me?” _

“Well, yeah,” Trapper shrugged, throwing one muscled arm around Hawkeye’s chest and effectively pinning him, stopping the tickle fight before it could happen. “Why wouldn’t we?”

“I can think of plenty of reasons, not the least of which being that you two are  _ married _ and I’m just a roll in the hay.”

“Is that what you think it’s about?” Hawkeye asked, head tilting to the side curiously.

“What else?” BJ asked. 

“Look, Beej,” Hawkeye said, hands moving rapidly through the air as he sorted his thoughts out. “Don’t get us wrong, you are  _ very _ attractive and we are  _ very _ interested in doing some rolling in the metaphorical hay. But that’s not the only reason we like you. You’re smart, and funny, and kind, and you make us happy.”

“We wanna see you naked, sure,” Trapper cut in. “But we also wanna see you in the kitchen the next morning, helping me steal the bacon out of the frying pan while Hawk’s back is turned. And as much more time as you’ll allow us.”

“We’ve had fun with other people in the past - Lou and Max and Margie and plenty of others can attest to that. And we’ve always been clear up front that Trapper and I are a unit, that we weren’t interested in a full-time thing, you know? But you’re different.” Hawkeye swallowed roughly and looked down, almost shy. “I’m not saying we should rush into things, say anything we don’t really mean, but… we want you to stick around. Like Trap said, for as much time as you’ll allow us.”

He stared at them, overwhelmed. “You - you really mean that?”

“‘course,” Trapper frowned. “And I  _ also _ really mean that if I ever meet the person who made you doubt yourself like this, I’m gonna break their nose.”

BJ gave a weak laugh, and Hawk shook his head. “He means it. You should’ve seen the time my first boyfriend showed up without warning, and he and I had ended things on friendly terms.”

“I didn’t  _ hurt _ him,” Trap defended.

Hawkeye snorted. “No, you just glared at Tommy like you were trying to set his hair on fire from across the room.”

“So, what happens next?” BJ asked before they could launch into another debate. He could already see where he would slot into their relationship - it was already happening. Not exactly a peacekeeper, they didn’t need that, just the navigator. Someone to keep them on track. He’d  _ been _ doing it, as a friend, the chemistry between the three of them allowing him to slip into the role like it was what he had always done, like he’d always been there. It wasn’t hard to picture the role expanding, shifting, allowing him to be a lover, too.

Hawkeye shrugged, causing Trapper to also shrug, since one arm was still across his chest. “What do you  _ want _ to happen next?”

BJ looked away, out over the party, and thought about it. What  _ did _ he want?

“I want,” he said slowly, tasting the words before releasing them. “I want what you said before. About breakfast, and more time. I want that - that  _ intimacy.” _ He glanced over and found both of them giving him soft, agreeable smiles. He gave them a wicked one in return. “I  _ also _ want to know what you both sound like begging for release.”

Trapper tipped his head back and laughed delightedly, while Hawkeye blushed and grinned. “I think that can  _ definitely _ be arranged, Dr. Hunnicutt,” Trapper said, when he had calmed down a bit. 

“Do you have an open appointment, Dr. McIntyre?” BJ asked slyly.

“I think Dr. Pierce and I can squeeze you in this evening.”

“Hang on,” Hawk interrupted. “I think we need a consultation, first.”

He pushed Trapper’s arm away and shuffled closer to BJ, putting a hand on his cheek as he leaned in. “This okay?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah,” BJ whispered, dizzy with the feeling of Hawkeye’s breath against his lips.

“Good.”

It was a fairly innocent kiss, just a gentle press of lips, Hawk’s thumb stroking his cheek absently, like he wasn’t even aware he was doing it. BJ’s heart still raced, though. 

When they broke away, Hawk’s eyes were sparkling. “Okay?” he asked again.

“Perfect,” BJ grinned.

* * *

Trapper's hands didn't grab BJ tightly, but he felt the heat of them like a brand on his hips anyways.

"Hey," he managed to say without his voice shaking.

"Mm, hi," Trapper said, quiet and low and rumbly, making heat pool in BJ's gut. He rubbed his cheek against BJ's neck. "You've been very patient."

"Yeah?" BJ said, unable to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice. The party had been fun, but as the hours wore on, all he could think about was the kiss and the promise behind it that Hawkeye had given him on the roof before they had rejoined the others.

"Yeah," Trapper breathed. "C'mon, upstairs."

"Hawk -"

"- will be along soon," Trapper assured him, steering him towards the stairs. "He's just gonna lock up, make sure there are no stragglers, you know. Don't worry, he's not going to miss too much of the fun."

"Right," BJ said, a little breathlessly as Trapper easily took almost half of his weight as they started up the staircase. He knew Trap was built, of course - the man had shoulders to  _ die _ for - but he hadn't expected to be manhandled so easily. Or for it to be so  _ hot. _

Trapper stayed behind him, hands firmly on BJ's hips as he guided him to the right door. "Open it," he murmured.

BJ did, revealing the master bedroom. He didn't have much time to take it in, though, before Trapper whirled him around and pushed him backwards so he landed with a bounce on the bed.

He laughed a little, grinning up at Trap. "You treat all your dates this way?"

The smile he got in return was soft, but full of heat. "Only the ones who earn it."

He stepped up, in between BJ's legs, who spread them willingly. Trapper bent down, one knee braced on the bed, and caught BJ in a kiss.

It was different from Hawkeye's gentle one on the roof - there was heat and passion, yes, and a tongue that was doing some  _ very  _ interesting twists against the roof of his mouth, but it was more than that. Trapper kissed  _ deliberately, _ like he had a clear goal in mind, and he kissed in a way that booked no argument.  _ He _ was the one in control, and BJ had absolutely no issue whatsoever with that.

Trapper shifted his knee slightly, pushing up against BJ, and grinned against his lips as BJ swore and bucked. "There you are."

_ "Fuck, _ Trapper!"

He laughed. "Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves." He sat back and pulled his shirt off in one smooth motion. "Still gotta wait for Hawk, remember?"

BJ didn't answer, focused on tracing Trapper's abs with his hands, following the dips and swells of muscle and fat, staring greedily at the beautiful expanse of skin in front of him.

He paused just below Trapper's pecs. "This okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," he said, giving BJ a smile that spoke volumes to how much he appreciated the thoughtfulness. "It's fine."

BJ's fingers ran lightly over the twin scars. The doctor part of his brain was pleased with how well they had healed, how well taken care of the site had been. The rest was simply astonished that he was being allowed this on top of everything else.

Trapper's eyes drifted shut as BJ's hands moved up to his nipples, feathering over the sensitive skin. His lips parted slightly as he breathed, just focusing on the moment. BJ's head spun with the amount of trust being placed in him.

"Hope I'm not interrupting."

BJ craned his neck to look around Trapper, grinning at Hawkeye, who was leaning casually in the doorway and drinking in the scene.

Trapper's head rolled loosely to the side, one eye cracking open to look at Hawkeye over his shoulder. "Not at all. But no touching. Not yet."

BJ's breath caught in his throat, even as Hawkeye shuddered and nodded, crossing his arms over his chest deliberately. He moved to lean against the wall to the side of the bed, trying to get a better angle from which to watch.

"BJ. Did I tell you to stop?"

He wrenched his attention back towards Trapper, running the palms of his hands over Trap's nipples and making him sigh happily. "That's better."

Trap enjoyed the sensation for a moment, then leaned back in to kiss him again. BJ’s hands slipped around to Trapper's back as their chests pressed together, and his hands roamed excitedly over the new expanse of skin.

There was a soft noise off to the side - Hawkeye, still watching them without participating. Even as he thought it, he felt Trapper's thigh, still pressed against him, flex just enough to send a fission of pleasure through his whole body. BJ groaned and rolled his hips, and Hawkeye whined.

Trapper pulled back, a fire in his eyes that made BJ shiver in sweet anticipation. "Sit up."

He did, and Trapper got to work removing his shirt, running his hands over BJ's bare chest, then ducking his head and -

_ "Trap," _ BJ moaned, hands coming up to wind through curly hair. He hadn't even known his nipples were that sensitive - or maybe it was just because it was Trapper.

He lavished attention on both of BJ's nipples, until BJ felt like he was going to melt, then pulled back and looked at Hawkeye. "Take off my pants."

Hawk sprang forward, even as Trapper got back off the bed, letting BJ enjoy the show.

Hawkeye came up behind Trapper, nuzzling his face between Trap's shoulder blades as his arms wrapped around Trapper’s waist, fingers going straight for his belt.

"How do you like the tables being turned, Hawk?"

He made a muffled whining noise at Trap's words, finally undoing the belt.

"Are you enjoying it? Watching BJ and I?"

Even from his position on the bed, BJ could see Hawk shudder as his hands briefly moved to wrap Trapper in a hug, pulling their bodies together.

Trapper chuckled, rocking back into the embrace. "Sure feels like you are."

Hawkeye held him for another moment, then continued to remove Trapper's pants in a manner that was almost reverent, leaving him in just his briefs. 

"Good," Trapper praised softly, running a hand through Hawk's hair as he knelt on the floor to pick up the discarded garment. "Now, back where you were, against the wall."

He did as asked, tossing the pants into the laundry basket as he repositioned himself.

Trapper returned his full attention to BJ, hands finding their way back to his hips. "Tell me what you want."

BJ licked his lips. "You. Hawkeye. Everything."

"Be  _ specific," _ Trap said, squeezing his hands for emphasis. "What do you want right  _ now?" _

"I… you. Want to taste you." Off to the side, BJ heard Hawk moan softly, but his eyes were glued to the smirk on Trapper's face. 

"Mm, I like the sound of that. On your knees,  _ BJ." _

It was hardly the first time he'd been teased about his initials in the bedroom, but in Trapper's mouth, it sounded less like a dirty joke and more like a salacious promise.

His knees hit the floor in record time, and he watched eagerly as Trapper made himself comfortable on the edge of the bed.

"Ah, ah, ah," Trap tutted quietly, looking to the side. "I said no touching, Hawk. That includes yourself."

BJ heard Hawk make a bitten off noise, but all of his attention was on Trapper. His hands were clenched into fists on his thighs, waiting for a signal he hadn't asked for.

Trapper looked back down at BJ and gave him a smile. "Don't you look lovely?" He reached out, softly petting BJ's hair with one hand. "Go slow, okay?"

"'kay," BJ said hoarsely. Trap nodded, and he shuffled closer, slipping his fingers under the waistband of Trap's briefs and easing them down.

_ Slow. _ He could do slow, even though he was aching to dive in, to suck and lick and make Trapper see stars. He took a breath and reminded himself again.  _ Slow. _

He kissed his way up one thigh, then down the other, eyes half-closing when Trap's hand started petting his hair again. His hands curled loosely around Trapper's calves, grounding himself as he reveled in the closeness.

After several minutes, when BJ could no longer stand it, he looked upwards pleadingly.

Trapper met his gaze with a lazy smile and nodded.

BJ's first gentle touch drew a soft moan from Trapper, and his fingers briefly tightened in BJ's hair.

"And here I was worried you wouldn't be familiar with the equipment," Trapper laughed breathlessly.

BJ pressed a kiss to the side of his thigh. "Even if I wasn't, I'd still want to do this for you."

He groaned and looked to the side. "Hawk, can I keep him?"

BJ chuckled a little and ran one finger over his labia again. "I don't have any intentions of leaving, don't worry."

He leaned in and licked the same path his finger had just taken, felt Trapper's thighs tremble on either side of his head. 

He took his time, exploring Trapper with the slowness he had requested - a request he understood when he pressed a wet kiss to Trap's T-dick and felt his thighs tense on either side of his head. Extra sensitive - must be the extra hormones.

BJ moved back down and worked his tongue inside, causing Trapper to make an interesting noise in a very high pitch.

_ "Fuck, _ god, right there, Beej," he panted, fingers tightening in BJ's hair. "Jesus, your mouth was  _ made _ for this."

He pulled back just enough to give Trapper a grin, chin wet and shiny. "Among other things, which I'll be happy to show off later."

Hawkeye groaned then, and BJ jumped a little. At some point he had relocated to just behind BJ, presumably to better watch him eat out Trapper.

"Hey, Hawk," BJ breathed, tipping his head back to look up at him. "Enjoying the show?" As he spoke, he slipped a finger inside Trapper, who cursed.

"Immensely," Hawk said, bending over BJ and capturing him in an upside-down kiss. The angle was a little odd, but it still sent a zing of pleasure down his spine when Hawk flicked his tongue teasingly against BJ's and thoroughly plundered his mouth for every trace of Trapper.

When he pulled back, BJ found himself swaying a little, quite literally off-balance from the kiss.

"Pretty," Trapper commented with a grin. "But I told you no touching, Hawkeye."

"Mm, you did, didn't you? Couldn't resist," he smiled back wickedly. "What'll my punishment be tonight?"

"Oh, you'll find out. In the meantime," Trapper said, lounging back on his forearms. "Why don't you tell BJ how I like to be taken care of?"

Hawk kneeled behind BJ and threaded his fingers through Trapper's, holding hands on the crown of BJ's head in a way that was breathtakingly intimate and made him, somehow, even more aroused. Together, the two guided him back towards Trapper as Hawkeye began to speak.

"He's very sensitive, but he'll last longer later if you can make him come now. And there  _ will _ be a later - I plan to keep you up all night if possible."

BJ moaned at the idea and Trapper shivered beneath him.

"You learn fast," Hawk chuckled softly. "Do that again."

He did, more forcefully, and Trapper's fingers squeezed Hawkeye's, still tangled in BJ's hair. 

_ "Perfect." _

BJ squirmed slightly under the praise, shifting his hips to try and find any friction. He was still wearing his skinny jeans, internally cursing at the restrictive material. 

"Suck on him."

BJ did, thrusting two fingers into Trap as he sucked on his dick, and he felt Trapper squeeze his fingers a fraction of a second before his thighs clamped around BJ's head, holding him in place as Trapper bucked and moaned and sighed his name.

_ "Beautiful," _ Hawkeye growled. He yanked BJ's head back, eyeing his wet mouth with a hungry look. "Fucking  _ stunning." _

BJ licked his lips and smiled. "Can I taste you next?"

Trapper, still twitching a little from his orgasm, cut in. "No," he said hoarsely. He cleared his throat and tried again. "No, not yet. He'll come too soon if you do that."

BJ laughed breathlessly, maintaining eye contact with Hawk, who huffed at Trapper's words. "I will  _ not." _

Trapper stretched happily, back arching as he did so. He grinned when he opened his eyes and found BJ and Hawk both staring at him shamelessly. "Enjoying the view?"

"Always," Hawk smirked, dragging his eyes over Trap with a heat that had never cooled, even after all their years together. 

He moved up to lounge against the pillows, watching BJ and Hawk with just as much appreciation as they were watching him. "Hm, I think I'd like a show, too, boys."

Hawkeye smiled, leaning over Trap on the bed to give him a leisurely kiss. "Voyeur," he chuckled against Trapper's lips.

"Exhibitionist," he tossed back, kissing Hawk again deeply before pulling back to settle comfortably against the pillows. "Go on. Show Beej and I how you like to touch yourself."

"Oh, I'm allowed now?" he teased.

"Keep talking and you won't be."

Hawk laughed softly and pulled back to undress. BJ took the opportunity to get off the floor, sitting at the foot of the bed, eyes locked onto Hawk.

When he was completely nude, he wrapped a hand loosely around himself with a happy sigh, pumping his erection slow and dry for a moment. "Mm, Trap, can you reach the side table?"

He rolled onto his side, pulling open the drawer and rummaging through it for a moment before emerging triumphantly with a bottle of lube that he tossed to Hawk, and a silicone ring that he held up questioningly.

Hawk shivered, licked his lips, and nodded.

Trap smiled and got to his knees, shuffling over to the side of the bed closest to Hawk, who stepped up to meet him. 

They kissed again, deeper and hungrier than a few moments before, a flush rising to both of their cheeks before they broke apart, panting. Hawk moved to lavish Trapper's neck with more kisses, while Trapper carefully slipped the cockring over Hawk's shaft and balls, making him groan deep in his chest.

BJ watched it all with wide eyes, so engrossed in their movements that he had almost forgotten about his own erection until Trapper looked over at him with dark eyes and a wicked grin. "You're overdressed."

He swallowed and looked down at his pants. "Oh."

"Take them off."

Trapper returned to where he had been relaxing against the pillows, watching as BJ peeled off his skinny jeans, eyes mapping out every new inch of skin that was revealed.

Hawkeye was still jerking himself slowly, also watching BJ with obvious interest and a pleased smile. 

It was only natural to mimic Hawk's movements as soon as he was able, matching his speed and movements.

Hawkeye laughed softly and raised an eyebrow. "Copycat."

"Hey, Trap said he wanted a show," BJ grinned.

"Mm, I did," Trapper said, a smug look on his face as he watched their movements synchronize. "Lube, Beej?"

"Sure - oh -" His eyes widened as Trap shuffled over until he was right in front of BJ, locking eyes with him as he slowly dribbled lube out overtop of BJ's cock.

_ "Fuck," _ BJ breathed, swallowing roughly.

"C'mon, Trap, you're gonna stop his heart if you keep that up," Hawk teased, but when BJ tore his eyes away to look over, there was a hungry fire in Hawk's gaze, too. "Or just make him explode."

"Oh?" BJ looked back at Trap, finding a challenging glint in his eye. "Do you need a cockring, too?"

He licked his lips. "Might not be a bad idea." He hadn't used a cockring in a long while - probably since undergrad - but the two of them had him so wound up and aroused that he felt as though he would come the instant one of them touched his dick.

Trapper gave him a soft kiss that BJ barely had time to enjoy before pulling back to dig through the bedside table drawer again. BJ enjoyed the view of Trap's ass for a moment before he was back, another silicone ring in his hand.

"You want to put it on, or shall I?"

BJ licked his lips again, took a deep breath and squeezed the base of his cock. "You can… if you want to, I mean."

Trap's hands on his dick were electric - BJ hadn't felt so sheerly  _ exhilarated _ during sex since his first awkward fumble in the back of a third-hand pickup truck in high school. His hands ended up on Trapper's shoulders, steadying himself as Trap worked the ring onto him.

Trapper moved his hands to BJ's hips once he finished, drawing him close for another kiss that he melted into.

When he finally had to break for air, Trapper moved to kiss along his jaw, towards his ear.

"You ever fucked a man before?" Trap whispered when he got there. BJ moaned and nodded. "You ever fucked a man taking two dicks at the same time?"

He inhaled sharply and pulled back to give Trapper a wide-eyed look. "You - really?"

Trap grinned. "We've done it before. He  _ loves  _ it."

"I dunno what you're talking about," Hawk cut in, "but I'm already all for it."

Trapper laughed. "I know you are, sugar."

* * *

Watching Trapper prep Hawkeye was a strangely beautiful experience. Hawk straddled Trapper's waist, running his hands absently over Trap's chest as his eyelids fluttered and his breathing hitched in time with the movement of Trapper's fingers. The look of pure adoration on Trap's face as he looked up at his husband almost made BJ feel like an interloper, like he was seeing something he shouldn't, but they didn't shoo him away.

Actually, Hawk gestured loosely for him to move closer, and when he did, Hawk's hand cupped the back of his neck and drew him all the way in for a sloppy kiss that faded gradually to Hawkeye just resting his forehead against BJ's and panting against his lips as Trapper stretched him.

BJ's eyes kept flicking between Hawk's lax face and the strap Trapper had retrieved from the drawer that BJ was beginning to regard as sort of a golden chest of wonders and delights. It was proportional to Trap's size, and  _ bright _ purple.

He hadn't questioned it when the strap had appeared, but definitely planned to at a later date, when his own dick wasn't almost purple from all the blood trapped  _ (heh) _ in it. 

"Mm, Beej?"

"Yeah, Hawk?"

Hawk sighed as Trap did something good with his fingers and briefly lost his train of thought. 

"Hawkeye?"

"Yeah," he smiled lazily. "'m glad you're here, Beej. Glad we didn't scare you off."

He chuckled and kissed Hawk's cheek. "Never."

"How're you feeling, Hawk?" Trapper asked, one hand running up and down his side. 

_ "Great," _ Hawk grinned. "I am…  _ fantastic." _

"You sure are," he chuckled. "Go ahead and get on me now, then we'll start preppin' you for BJ."

Hawkeye licked his lips while locking eyes with BJ, who somehow found enough blood in his face to blush as he watched Hawkeye sink with practiced ease onto the purple dildo with a happy noise. 

_ "Ah, _ Trap," he sighed, splaying his hands over Trapper's chest as he slowly moved. "You always feel so  _ good." _

"I know, honey, I gotcha," Trap murmured, hands on Hawk's waist, thumbs rubbing circles over his hipbones, and absolute adoration in his eyes.

When Hawk was fully seated, he rolled his hips a few times, a blissful expression on his face. “Trap…”

“I’m right here,” he said, reaching up. Hawk fell into his embrace happily, moaning as their chests touched and the strap pressed against him in a new way. Trapper made his own pleased noise as it shifted - it was designed to rub against his dick and put pressure on his entrance, which was why it was, as Trap had told BJ when he had first pulled it out, their favorite.

They moved together leisurely for a moment, in a way that spoke of deep familiarity and love, before Trap finally turned to look at BJ, eyes dark with arousal. 

“Okay, Beej,” he grinned. “You’re up.”

He certainly was  _ up, _ and had been for some time, but rather than waste breath on a pun, he quickly found his place between their legs and coated his fingers in a liberal amount of lube before carefully teasing the edge of Hawk’s hole.

“Oh,  _ fuck,” _ Hawk breathed, muffled against Trapper’s neck.

BJ stilled. “Too much?”

_ “Don’t you dare stop now, Hunnicutt.” _

Trapper shot him a grin over Hawk’s shoulder, which BJ returned as he slipped the tip of his first finger in next to the dildo.

He went  _ achingly _ slow, partly out of fear of hurting Hawk, and partly because he was savoring the noises he was drawing from both of them as he stretched Hawk and unintentionally bumped the dildo, making it rub against Trap.

"God _ damnit, _ BJ," Trapper finally groaned as the bulb on his end of the strap pressed against him  _ just so _ for a moment. "I didn't realize you were gonna be such a fucking tease."

"Mm, it's a talent," he joked, flashing him a smile. "How're you doing, Hawk?"

A wordless whine drifted up from the general area where Hawk had his face buried in Trapper's neck. BJ was two fingers deep, and nudging a third against his rim. Hawk was  _ amazingly _ full already - he couldn't wait for BJ's fingers to be replaced by his dick.

"C'mon, Hawk, use your words," Trapper said, petting his hair.

"Hnnng…  _ more." _

BJ laughed softly and eased his third finger in. Hawk groaned, hips shifting in time with BJ's fingers.

_ "Fuck, _ Beej," Hawk panted.  _ "Harder." _

He obliged, using a bit more force as he thrusted his fingers into Hawk, making him and Trapper both moan. When he withdrew his fingers completely, Hawkeye whimpered.

"Easy," BJ said softly, leaning forward to press a kiss against his spine. 

He rolled a condom on and then grabbed the lube once more and coated his dick, biting his lip as he did. He wasn't going to last long like this, but he was pretty sure Hawk wasn't going to, either.

Pushing into Hawkeye made BJ's eyes roll back and his jaw drop. "Oh, god, Hawk," he choked out. "You feel  _ incredible." _ The heat, the tightness, the feel of the dildo next to his dick - BJ had surpassed cloud nine and was well on his way to cloud nineteen.

_ "Beej," _ Hawk whined, hanging on to Trapper's shoulders for dear life.  _ "Ah… Trap…" _

"Nng, I gotcha, sugar," Trap mumbled, petting Hawk's hair again. He sounded as blissed out as they were.

When BJ was fully in, he paused, and they all breathed together for a moment, overwhelmed by all the sensations. He felt dizzy - the feel of Hawk and Trapper beneath him, the heat inside of Hawk, the amount of  _ trust _ and  _ compassion _ the two men had shown him, the knowledge that they didn't want this to be a one-and-done thing -

"BJ," Hawkeye whispered.

"Hawk?"

_ "Move." _

He rolled his hips experimentally, and Hawk cursed as Trapper groaned wordlessly, rolling his own hips to meet BJ, and they were caught up in a building rhythm, Hawk writhing between them in delight.

"Trap," Hawk panted, "Trap, please,  _ please  _ -"

Trapper's hand worked between his and Hawk's bodies, and BJ wondered briefly what he was up to.

"Got it -"

"Fuck -  _ fuck!"  _ Hawk cried. "Trap - oh -  _ Beej!" _

BJ swore colorfully as Hawk clenched around him, eyes crossing, but he didn't  _ come,  _ why the fuck - the cockring. Right. 

He sat back, panting as he pulled off the condom, and let Hawkeye roll off of Trapper, who immediately reached for BJ.

He fell forward, into a rough kiss, and a thrill went up his spine when Trap rolled them so he was on top. The strap was next to his dick again, and he shivered.

BJ nipped at his jaw with a whine. "Trap… please…"

Trapper chuckled and braced himself on one arm. "You're a quick study." His free hand reached between them and BJ groaned, arching his back as Trapper eased the cockring off. He wrapped his hand around BJ and pumped once - twice -

BJ came with a long moan, shuddering as Trapper continued to work him through it.

When BJ was finished, Trapper sat back and surveyed the two exhausted men in front of him proudly. "You two look  _ beautiful _ like this."

"Sweaty and sticky?" Hawk mumbled.

"Thoroughly debauched," Trap corrected with a smile. 

"And  _ you _ still look far too chipper," BJ huffed. "Hawk, why is he still energetic?"

"He works out," Hawk said, one hand waving vaguely and tiredly through the air before dropping back onto the mattress. "C'mere, loverboy."

The smile that crossed Trapper's face was achingly soft, and he laid down in between Hawkeye and BJ as directed.

Hawk rolled himself onto his side with a grunt of effort and wrapped his hand around Trapper's bright purple dick. BJ watched through half-closed eyes as Hawkeye jerked him off - the motion of the front of the dildo was clearly doing wonders for the bulb pressed against Trapper's genitals, if his happy noises were anything to go by.

BJ rolled onto his side, mirroring Hawk, and brought his hand up to play with Trapper's nipples, which earned him a groan and a hand in his hair.

Trapper came quietly, with a shudder and a sigh, hand briefly tightening in BJ's hair before his whole body relaxed. Hawkeye whispered something too softly for BJ to hear and sat up just enough to undo the harness and pull it off of Trap, tossing it aside.

"Should prob'ly clean up," Trap mumbled.

"Mhm," BJ agreed without moving.

"C'n clean up tom'rrow," Hawk pointed out, yawning and grabbing the duvet from the foot of the bed, pulling it up over them all as he laid back down.

* * *

"I saw that!"

"Saw what?" Trapper asked, eyes wide and innocent.

Hawk raised an eyebrow and pointed his spatula at Trap in a threatening manner. "Keep your hands out of my frying pan, or I'll divorce you."

Trap flung his hand up to his forehead, like a dramatic romance novel heroine. "I  _ knew _ you only liked me for my ability to open pickle jars!"

BJ giggled, hiding behind his coffee mug.

As promised, Hawkeye was making bacon and waffles for breakfast, and in between tending to the waffle maker, Trapper was attempting to steal bacon directly out of the pan.

It was comfortable, and happy, and as Trapper finally got a piece of bacon in his mouth and promptly burned his tongue while Hawkeye mocked him, BJ thought that, if this was the rest of his life, he would be very happy with it, indeed.


End file.
